A Powerful Fairy (Discontinued)
by Rosalina Valentine
Summary: There was one black-hooded figure standing in the middle of the doorway. This person stepped down the stairs of the guild, and went strait to Lucy. Everyone felt the stranger's immense, powerful magical power. Who on earth was this person?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. _Warning: Spoiler. This story takes place AFTER the Tartaros Arc, so if you have not watched of read until then, read at your own risk. (This is an alternate ending of the end/after of the Tataros arc)_

It was a normal day in the town of Magnolia. The Fairy Tail Guild was lively as ever. Even though everyone was still damaged a bit from the fight with Tartaros, Gray and Natsu fighting about a tiny stupid thing, Cana drinking, even though it's 3pm.

Suddenly, the door bursts open with a gust of wind. Everyone froze. There was one black-hooded figure standing in the middle of the doorway. The hooded figure stepped down the stairs, and went strait to Lucy.

" Where is the Master? "

the figure asked. Judging by that voice, it seems like the stranger was a girl.

" Who are you? And what do you want with the Master? "

Lucy demanded to the stranger.

" That is none of your business. Now tell me where he is. "

the stranger replied with no emotion at all.

" Well, we're not moving until you tell us who you are and what you want with Gramps! "

Natsu said firmly.

" Now now, what's with all this ruckus? "

the Master said came down the stairs and sat down by the bar.

" Well, this stranger is demanding to see you without telling us who she is! "

Natsu exclaimed.

" Calm down Natsu, I'm sure she does't mean any har-"

the Master stopped suddenly. He was staring at the stranger.

" You! You're - you're - you're Crystal! A Council Member and a very powerful mage! She's part of the 10 Saint Wizards. I'm not sure what is her ranking though… "

Makarov exclaimed. Everyone was shocked. What was such a powerful person doing here? Everyone turned their heads strait to Natsu. Did he destroy _another_ town while he was on a mission!?

The figure sighed. Then, she slowly took of her hood. It was a girl, probably only 14 or 15 years old. She had waist long wavy light pink hair. Her eyes were blue as the bright sky. She looked so young. How is she in the Magic Council!? More importantly, can she be that strong to be in the 10 Saint Wizards!?

Crystal slid her right hand in the left slide of her cloak. She took out two huge stacks of papers out, and put them on the closest table. Then, she took out a cloth sac out from her cloak, and placed it on one of the stacks of paper.

" I'll be back in a week. "

Crystal said as she put her hood back on, and walked out of the guild, as everyone stared at the three things she left on the table; wondering what they were.

Makarov started to walk slowly towards the stacks of paper. He looked through the papers without the cloth sac on top of it. He started to look really depressed…

" Master, is there something wrong? "

Erza asked, already predicting that the huge stack of papers were for destruction of villages all over Fiore caused by a certain pink-haired dragon slayer.

" I'm pretty sure you guys already guessed, but these papers are things or villages you brats broke during your missions; and there are a lot mentioning a certain name that is causing most of this chaos. "

Makarov replied with a sigh. Since the guild was completely destroyed, they had to rebuild it top to bottom. And that costs a lot of Jewels. Almost all of the Jewels the guild had…the Master sighed once again. He did not want to read through the other humongous pile of papers next to the ones he was still reading. So far, by all of the papers he was holding, he owed the Council about 100,000,000 Jewels (approximately 1 million Canadian dollars).

" Master! Look at this! "

Lucy said as she was looking through the other stack of papers.

" We didn't do any of this! "

she said again with a serious face. Makarov looked peeked at the papers.

 _Violation of Over 100 Casualties During Missions; Violation of Stealing From Over 150 Butcher Shops, Fish Markets And Jewellery Stores in Many Villages_ …and many more ridiculous accusations of crimes they did not commit.

" Whoa…"

Natsu suddenly interrupting the Master reading the letters from the Council.

" What is it now? "

Master said waiting for more bad news.

" There is a lot Jewels in this bag…I'd say about 300,000,000 Jewels! (approximately 3 million Canadian dollars) "

Natsu exclaimed.

" WHAT!? "

the whole guild shouted.

" That's like the exact amount for the stack of papers that was under that bag! The ones that we didn't commit. "

Lucy said. The whole guild was looking at each other, wondering the same thing. Was that left by that girl? And if she did, why did she do such a thing?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. By the way, I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to finish! School is so busy with all the homework and everything. I hope you like Chapter 2! Please review!

* * *

It's been a whole week. Everyone went on missions to somehow gather up 100,000,000 Jewels to pay the Council. Team Natsu was still on their mission. They were still 1,000,000 Jewels short. (approximately 10,000 Canadian dollars)

It was 5pm. Exactly when Crystal came to the guild. The doors burst open, and Crystal walked in.

" It's been exactly a week. I hope you gathered all the Jewels necessary for the damages caused. "

Crystal said with her expressionless face as usual.

" We have most of it. A few of my guild mates are on a mission right now. They'll be back soon. I know it. "

Levy said to the mysterious member of the Council.

" Sit down, have a drink while you wait! "

Cana said, mentioning her over to the bar she sat at.

" All right, but your friends should hurry. I'm only going to wait for another hour. "

Crystal said, sipping on a fresh, cold glass of water.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Magnolia, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla were still on a mission.

" Natsu, hurry! We have to turn this gangster group in and get the Jewels! It's already past 5pm! "

Lucy shouted while carrying 10 guys in the gangster group, in her Star Dress: Taurus Form.

" Yeah, yeah, I know. "

Natsu replied, carrying 10 guys as well. Everyone was rushing to the police station, so they could hurry back to the guild.

* * *

" It's 5:55! What should we do? "

Levy whispered to Gajeel.

" If they don't make it, I'll just have to stop her forcefully. "

he replied, grinning. Although Levy liked his smile, this was obviously wrong. If he did something like that, we would be in even more dept!

" _Wait_ _…_ _speaking of which, why did this Crystal girl pay all the violations for us? I mean, maybe it_ _'_ _s because we didn_ _'_ _t commit those crimes, but if so, how did she know that?_ _"_

Levy thought, as more and more of these questions pooped into her head about this mysterious girl. As if reading her mind, Crystal opened her mouth, and said,

" I just do not like mistaken accusations, Levy McGarden. "

she said turning around looking strait into her brown eyes with her own. As Levy thought about how she could have known that, Crystal just smiled.

" What was that all about? "

Gajeel asked, looking at the blue haired mage. Levy couldn't hear him. She was lost deep in thought, trying to figure out who Crystal is. Interrupting her thoughts, Crystal stood up.

" It's been and hour. I think I'll take my leave no-"

the doors of the guild burst open. She turned around, wondering who interrupted her. There, there stood…nothing. Crystal narrowed her eyes. No, there was somebody; there were 3. They just put on a spell that made them, and their presence invisible. But, Crystal could see them. She could feel them here. Just as she tried to walk over to them, one of them, like the speed of the wind, went to Levy. To everyone else, it just looked like a gust of wind. The person that went up to Levy and made himself visible.

He had a long, black cloak, and had a crimson red and silver mask. It was rectangular, pointed at the top and the bottom. The mask went up to the tip of his upper lip. There was a spike that went up then down to half of the mask on both sides of the mask. At the peaks of the peaks of the spikes, there were two red feathers. In the middle of the mask, there was a pattern of a silver sword. The whole mask was crimson red, as if the mask was covered in dried blood. The outsides of the mask were covered with silver. He held a twisted red handle with a jagged crimson red and silver curved blade, held to Levy's throat.

" Give us your celestial mage, Lucy Heartfillia, and your dragon slayers Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, or this little girl here dies. "

the other man says, as he appears out of nowhere, with a woman. They also had black cloaks, and masks.

The man had a black and silver full face mask, rectangular, and pointed at the chin. There were horns from the cheeks, going down, and three horn-like things at the left and right temple. The outline was thick in black, and the inside area was silver. At the very top of the forehead, there was a demon dragon head with a bronze jewel in the center of it's forehead.

The woman had a mask that covered only the top left quarter of her face. It was a blackish and brownish color, silver and red-pink accents. The mask had a long spike covering the left cheek. There was a large horn from the left side temple area, and spikes down the rest of the mask. The inside of the long spike of the mask was silver, and the rest was black-brown. Around

the eyehole, there was red-pink color dripping down the mask.

" Let Levy go! "

Gajeel shouted, enraged, tightening his fists. He was about to cast a spell, but he couldn't move. He looked at the woman in the mask. She stared at him with his reddish pink eyes, and curved her red lips into a wicked smile. She lifted her right hand, as if she was a puppeteer controlling Gajeel's body. She twisted her hand, and he went into Dragon Force.

" I got one. "

the woman said cruelly to her two friends. They both nodded, and said,

" Where are the others? "

" They're not here right now. "

Levy wheezed, trying not to cut herself.

" Then get them here right now, or the girl dies. "

the woman said.

" It's impossible. They're across the continent. The guild's telepathy won't go that far. "

the Master replied. All 3 of them snickered. The man with the demon dragon mask said,

" Do it. "


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. Sorry this chapter took so long! I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! Please review!

" Do it. "

The man in the demon dragon mask said. The others smiled. The man holding the knife pushed Levy aside, and walked towards the man in the demon dragon mask. The woman now lifted her left hand, and made Levy stand up, and walk in front of the 3, right in front of Gajeel, still in Dragon Force. They both were trying to break free, but it was no use. Their bodies and their magic was in control of the woman.

The woman lifted her right hand, and pushed her hand out in front, making Gajeel tighten his fist, and pull it back.

" Stop it! Please! Stop!"

Gajeel said, not wanting to hurt Levy once again, like the time he was in Phantom Lord.

" This is going to be fun. "

the woman says, licking her lips. She thrusted her hand, and Gajeel ran to Levy, to hit her. Levy braced herself for impact, closing her eyes shut, knowing this would break her in half.

But the impact never came. Levy slowly opened her eyes. There, Crystal stood there, hood down, her pink hair fluttering from the amount of energy from Gajeel's punch. She was holding her right hand out, and her pure white magic circle easily blocked Gajeel's punch. Everyones eyes grew large. Her magic could be as powerful as Erza's magic, maybe even more.

Crystal broke her magic circle, and floated up to Gajeel's forehead. She put her forehead onto his, and whispered,

" _Nullo, Magia Nero"_

at the moment those words were whispered, a bright light bursted between their foreheads with as tong gust of wind. In an instant, Gajeel's Dragon Force faded away, and he could move his body, and so did Levy.

" Tch. Stupid girl. She could have just stayed out of this."

the man with the knife said. He transformed his knife into a long bladed sword, as if he stretched the blade and twisted the handle for a better grip. He started to run forward to Crystal, but she just stood there, staring at him with her blue eyes.

" Idiot! Dodge that! "

Gajeel shouted, but Crystal didn't budge. As the man took his sword with both hands, lifting it up behind his head, and struck at Crystal with all his might. _Clink!_

There stood Crystal, with her eyes closed, with a sword in hand. The handle was in gold, and a diamond was placed in the pommel, and the middle of the cross-guard. Around the cross-guard and the blade, there was thin gold wire-like things circling around it. The blade was sparkling pure white and transparent, because it was formed with hardened magic itself.

As Crystal opened her eyes, she swung her sword and the man went flying with a gust of wind. He smashed into the guild wall, making a big indent in the stone.

As the other two stared in disbelief and disappointment of their defeated ally, all of team Natsu came bursting through the door.

" WE GOT THE MONEY! IS CRYSTAL STILL HERE?! "

Natsu shouted across the guild, not realizing the 3 unfamiliar faces in the guild. But the others noticed right away. Erza grabbed Natsu's shoulder, signalling him towards the 3 figures. All of them had serious faces on, they were ready to fight. But, Crystal put her hand up. Motioning them to stop. She slowly walked towards the 3, with her sword in hand.

The man in the red mask slowly got up, and faced Crystal. He wiped some blood from his lip, and held his sword firmly. Erza was about to interfere, but then she saw Crystal, with her sword and a determined look on her face.

Crystal took her cloak of, revealing a short strapless sweetheart white one piece, with a gold band on the waistline. She was barefoot, wearing only feet accessories, with a oval shaped diamond as the centrepiece and gold straps around it.

She lifted her sword, and said,

" I will take you into custody for violation of 26 Council rules. "

but, the man with the red mask only replied,

" We will not take our leave until we get all of your 1st generation dragon slayers and your celestial wizard. "

as the man said that, he jumped up, and clashed his sword against hers. But it was no use. It didn't seem like his effort wasn't strong enough. She blocked his attack with ease. As he took his sword back, Crystal jumped up to him with enormous leg power, and clashed her sword against his. His sword broke in half in a flash.

" Give up, now. "

Crystal said. But, the blade regenerated, and looked even harder than before. They clashed swords for a long 5 minutes, but it seemed like Crystal was backing him up to the wall of the guild, not even breaking a sweat.

" Well, what is your answer? "

she asked, pointing her sharp sword at the man's neck, as he was back against the wall.

" Tch. We'll take our leave, but we'll be back, little girl. "

the man with the demon dragon mask said. With that, they disappeared into thin air, without their presence to be found anywhere near.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" The group of three had left, and the guild went silent. Crystal started to move towards Natsu, and took the bag with the 1,000, 000 Jewels inside, put her cloak back on, and went straight for the door. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Wait! Who was that group of three?! Why were they demanding to get Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy and Lucy? Do you know them? "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Levy asked, still confused about what just happened in the guild hall. For Team Natsu, who just heard about this for the first time, clenched their fists, upset to hear about their friends getting targeted by a very dangerous-seeming group. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " What do you mean that those guys wanted me, Lucy, Wendy and Gajeel? What do they want with us? "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Natsu shouted. The whole guild was all riled up now, wondering what was the objective of the the mysterious group that came to the guild. Suddenly, Natsu grabbed the collar of the cloak of Crystal, and lifted her up off the ground by a foot. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " What the hell did they want with us?! "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Natsu exclaimed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Natsu…put her down….please….she's a member of the council….Natsu… "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lucy said weakly, scared that the guild would get charged for harassing a council member. But the girl stayed emotionless. Soon, Natsu put her down. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Soon, she started to talk./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " They are part of a dark guild. They are named the Vallis Autem Mortuus Caelum. It means the Valley of Death. For some reason, they keep tracking down 1st generation Dragon Slayers and Celestial mages. But we can suspect that they are up to no good. Luckily, according to our information, they haven't had any success in getting any of those mages. It seems that the guilds they'll be attacking the most will be Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, since these guilds are the ones with most Dragon Slayers and Celestial mages. You should not let down your guard. In most of their attacks, they can hide their presence very well, and you won't see it coming. I advise that you be very careful. "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"And with that said, she slipped through the doors of the guild, and disappeared into the golden sky. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" The air was tense. They were still trying to process what the little girl had just said. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Let's call it a night. For tonight, let's just go home, and calm ourselves down. I don't suspect that they would attack again tonight. "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Erza said, with a strong, reassuring voice. With that, everyone left for their own homes, or the dormitories. It was decided that Wendy would stay in Erza's room for the night, just in case. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Yo Lucy, is it okay if I stay over at your house today? Happy broke the hammock this morning, and I don't want to sleep on the floor. "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Natsu asked, as they left the guild. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Sure. It wouldn't matter even if I said no, right? You always just make yourself home anyways. "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lucy said with a smile. Just for today, it would be more reassuring if Natsu was there, she thought. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" When they got to Lucy's house, it was already dark. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Natsu, I'm going to take a shower, so don't come in the bathroom, ok? "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lucy said, while he was already on the chair eating a snack. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Mhmok. "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Natsu replied, probably half-listening. After Lucy got out of the shower, she slipped into her fleece pink pyjamas. When she got out of the bathroom, Natsu was still eating. Except, something was off. Happy wasn't there. His presence was also weird. Lucy slowly backed away, reaching for her keys on her desk. But before she could grab them, Natsu was suddenly on top of her, pushing her against the floor, crushing her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Caught you, Celestial mage Lucy Heartfillia! "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"the boy with Natsu's face said. He slowly reached his hand toward her face, grinning wickedly, but suddenly, the windows of her room burst open. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Take your hands of her, this instant! "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"a certain pink-haired mage shouted, with her hair fluttering in the wind. She kicked the boy on top of Lucy, and chained him up in her Magic Sealing Stone handcuffs. It was Crystal! She helped Lucy up, and opened the closet, where Natsu and Happy tumbled out, gagged and chained up in Magic Sealing Stone chains. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " I thought I felt an odd presence here. I'm glad I came when I did. "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Crystal said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " I went to Natsu's house first, but the hammock was empty, and I felt a weird presence of someone that was there. That's why I came here. "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"she added, starting to unchain Natsu. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" emWait, didn't Natsu say that Happy broke the hammock?/em Lucy thought, but caused the thought away when Natsu started to talk. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Damn it! I was totally caught off guard! I couldn't even see the guy when he chained me up! "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"he said, while punching the floor, frustrated that he couldn't even feel his presence even with his keen senses. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Don't be so upset; I told before. Their magical abilities in binding their presence is almost impossible to copy, and to break. But you more importantly, you two shouldn't be here any longer. The guild should probably realize soon that this man is taking a long time to capture you two. His friends might be coming soon. And you two are no where near fighting that guild; you are still too weak. "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Crystal said, as Natsu gritted his teeth. He was frustrated that what she said was likely true. He couldn't even stop one guy to chain him up! He couldn't protect Lucy. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Then where should we go? I can't think of a safer place than here… "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lucy started to say, trying to change the tense atmosphere and the negative rays coming from Natsu. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " You two may come to my house, if you'd like. That way, you can be safe, and I can keep an eye on you. It's a give and take deal. Will you accept? "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Crystal replied, holding out her hand. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, wondering if they should take the deal or not. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Deal. "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Natsu said shaking her hand. He understood well enough that he wasn't strong enough for the mages in the guild 'Valley of Death' ; yet. For now, he could only think of how to keep Lucy safe. As he tried to ask her where her house was, Crystal suddenly crouched down to the floor, and summoned a magic circle. The circle glowed brightly, almost blinding them. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " Jump. "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"she said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " What!? "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"they replied. As they were hesitating to jump inside a suspicious glowing magic circle, Crystal was suddenly behind them, and pushed them in./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" " You guys are too slow. "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"she said, while she pushed them inside, and as she jumped in herself, she grabbed the fake Natsu, put him over her shoulder, and closed the portal./p 


End file.
